leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League system
League system is a ranking system that matches players of a similar skill level to play with and against each other. It comprises nine tiers which indicate the skill level of players. Players within each division are ranked using a system of points called League Points (LP). Players can monitor their league standings in their profile. Tiers and Divisions Season 2019= Each tier from Iron to Challenger is divided into four divisions, depicted by a between IV (4 being the lowest) and I''' (1 being the highest). Season 2019 - Iron 4.png|Iron IV Season 2019 - Iron 3.png|Iron III Season 2019 - Iron 2.png|Iron II Season 2019 - Iron 1.png|Iron I Season 2019 - Bronze 4.png|Bronze IV Season 2019 - Bronze 3.png|Bronze III Season 2019 - Bronze 2.png|Bronze II Season 2019 - Bronze 1.png|Bronze I Season 2019 - Silver 4.png|Silver IV Season 2019 - Silver 3.png|Silver III Season 2019 - Silver 2.png|Silver II Season 2019 - Silver 1.png|Silver I Season 2019 - Gold 4.png|Gold IV Season 2019 - Gold 3.png|Gold III Season 2019 - Gold 2.png|Gold II Season 2019 - Gold 1.png|Gold I Season 2019 - Platinum 4.png|Platinum IV Season 2019 - Platinum 3.png|Platinum III Season 2019 - Platinum 2.png|Platinum II Season 2019 - Platinum 1.png|Platinum I Season 2019 - Diamond 4.png|Diamond IV Season 2019 - Diamond 3.png|Diamond III Season 2019 - Diamond 2.png|Diamond II Season 2019 - Diamond 1.png|Diamond I Season 2019 - Master 4.png|Master IV Season 2019 - Master 3.png|Master III Season 2019 - Master 2.png|Master II Season 2019 - Master 1.png|Master I Season 2019 - Grandmaster 4.png|Grandmaster IV Season 2019 - Grandmaster 3.png|Grandmaster III Season 2019 - Grandmaster 2.png|Grandmaster II Season 2019 - Grandmaster 1.png|Grandmaster I Season 2019 - Challenger 4.png|Challenger IV Season 2019 - Challenger 3.png|Challenger III Season 2019 - Challenger 2.png|Challenger II Season 2019 - Challenger 1.png|Challenger I |-|Season 2018 - 2013= Each tier from Bronze to Diamond is divided into five divisions, depicted by a between '''V (5 being the lowest) and I''' (1 being the highest). Season 2013 - Unranked.png|Unranked Season 2013 - Provisional.png|Provisional Season 2013 - Bronze 5.png|Bronze V Season 2013 - Bronze 4.png|Bronze IV Season 2013 - Bronze 3.png|Bronze III Season 2013 - Bronze 2.png|Bronze II Season 2013 - Bronze 1.png|Bronze I Season 2013 - Silver 5.png|Silver V Season 2013 - Silver 4.png|Silver IV Season 2013 - Silver 3.png|Silver III Season 2013 - Silver 2.png|Silver II Season 2013 - Silver 1.png|Silver I Season 2013 - Gold 5.png|Gold V Season 2013 - Gold 4.png|Gold IV Season 2013 - Gold 3.png|Gold III Season 2013 - Gold 2.png|Gold II Season 2013 - Gold 1.png|Gold I Season 2013 - Platinum 5.png|Platinum V Season 2013 - Platinum 4.png|Platinum IV Season 2013 - Platinum 3.png|Platinum III Season 2013 - Platinum 2.png|Platinum II Season 2013 - Platinum 1.png|Platinum I Season 2013 - Diamond 5.png|Diamond V Season 2013 - Diamond 4.png|Diamond IV Season 2013 - Diamond 3.png|Diamond III Season 2013 - Diamond 2.png|Diamond II Season 2013 - Diamond 1.png|Diamond I Season 2014 - Master.png|Master Season 2013 - Challenger.png|Challenger |-|Season 2012= Season 2012 - Unranked.png|Unranked Season 2012 - Bronze.png|Bronze Season 2012 - Silver.png|Silver Season 2012 - Gold.png|Gold Season 2012 - Platinum.png|Platinum Season 2012 - Diamond.png|Diamond |-|Season 2011= Season 2011 - Unranked.png|Unranked Season 2011 - Bronze.png|Bronze Season 2011 - Silver.png|Silver Season 2011 - Gold.png|Gold Season 2011 - Platinum.png|Platinum Tier Trims Under the profile banner there's a trim that highlights the tier a person was the previous season. Season 2019= Season 2019 - Default Trim.png|Default Season 2019 - Iron Trim.png|Iron Season 2019 - Bronze Trim.png|Bronze Season 2019 - Silver Trim.png|Silver Season 2019 - Gold Trim.png|Gold Season 2019 - Platinum Trim.png|Platinum Season 2019 - Diamond Trim.png|Diamond Season 2019 - Master Trim.png|Master Season 2019 - Grandmaster Trim.png|Grandmaster Season 2019 - Challenger Trim.png|Challenger League Points Players earn League Points (LP) when they win ranked games and lose them when they lose ranked games. The amount earned or lost depends on the player's hidden Match Making Rating (MMR). The higher the '''MMR, the more LP earned per win and the less LP lost per loss. League Points inactivity decay Players in Platinum and above lose a set amount of LP if they don't play ranked games after 28 days, reduced to 5 days in the master and challenger tiers. Afterwards, they continue to lose the set amount of LP every 7 days until they play a ranked game. The amount of LP lost is different for each tier: * Platinum - 35 * Diamond - 50 * Master & Challenger - 100 Master and Challenger decay work differently with a game banking system. Playing games adds towards the player's "banked games", up to a maximum of 10 games. 1 game is removed from the bank per day, and when the bank reaches 0, the player loses LP per day until they bank more games. Notes: * Inactive players cannot be seen by others in the ladder view. * The LP decay does not affect MMR. * Promotions Series end after 28 days (even if you play games within 28 days). Promotion and Demotion Provisionals Players entering a new ranked ladder will be placed in a provisional period that determines their rank on through the end of the period. During this time, there is no loss of LP nor promotional series, and the player's rank is private. Promotion Players who reach 100 LP in their division automatically start a set of games called promotion series. When promoting within a tier, these games are a best of three. When promoting to a new tier, these games are a best of five. Winning the series will advance the player's division, while failing the promotion results in a setback of LP. Leaving a match either during champion selection or during the game itself counts as a loss in the promotion series. Players who promote to a higher division have their LP reset to 0'''. Players who lose their promotion series will have LP equal to 100LP minus an amount of LP per promotion game lost, plus an amount of LP for any promotion games won. In very rare occasions players are promoted twice when they win a promotion series. This happens with players whose MMR is unusually high for their current division. For instance, the MMR of a Gold V player who plays duo queue often with his friend in Platinum III might be unusually high because he's matched often against higher level players. As a result, his MMR can be 1 or 2 divisions higher than the average in his current division. Another reason for unusually high MMRs is queue dodging. Queue dodging carries a penalty of 3 LP for the first dodge of the day and 10 LP for further dodging. Since Season 4 it is possible, however rare, to skip promotional series. This happens with players whose MMR is one tier higher than their current placement. For example, a Gold V player whose MMR is Platinum IV or higher is instantly promoted upon reaching 100 LP. It is possible to skip both divisions and promotional series. Demotion Players are demoted when they lose matches at 0 LP or through inactivity decay. Demoted players move to the next lower division and their LP is reset to 75. E.g.: When a Gold II player gets demoted he falls to Gold III and has 75 LP. Players who promote to a higher division enter a demotion immunity period that lasts for several games. The purpose of the immunity period is to prevent players from being demoted due to bad luck. However, Masters players demote after playing at least 3 games and then losing with 0 LP. Match losses caused by server problems don't count for promotion series. Since Season 4 it is possible to be demoted from a tier. Players in the division V of a tier whose MMR drops an entire tier are warned about possible demotion. For example, a player in Gold V will receive a warning upon reaching Silver V MMR. Challenger Tier The Challenger tier is the highest tier in the League ranked system which consists of the 200 most skilled and competitive League of Legends players. There is no LP limit, but players must overtake each other's counts to gain standing. Every 24 hours the top 200 players will promote to Challenger, placing lower will result in demotion. If a player reaches Challenger tier in solo/duo queue, even if they don't have a ranked team, they are likely to be spotted and possibly recruited by a professional team. Information about previous seasons * In Season One and Season Two, the system used a '''single ladder with ranking determined by an Elo rating system. * Season Three introduced the multiple-tier league system, with each tier having 5 divisions (except for Challenger). * Season Four introduced the Master tier (with only one division). * Season Nine introduced the Iron tier and the Grandmaster tier, as well as reducing the number of divisions from 5 to 4. Season 3 FAQ Season 4 FAQ Media Videos= ;Related Videos LoL Animations - Promotion from Unranked to Challenger through Master|Tiers animation before Season Nine League of Legends - League System Patch Preview|League System Patch Preview |-|Gallery= LoL UI concept 09.jpg|UI Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Ranks.png|Previous tiers before Season Nine Category:League of Legends